


spiraling

by mafuyue



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyue/pseuds/mafuyue
Summary: In the earliest hours of the day, these are the times people are the most vulnerable.  No one else is awake to hear your secrets except the ones who truly care enough to hear it.And that person was Langa.A continuation of Reki's dream during class of Langa getting hurt in Episode 5.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> These boys have been living rent-free in my head lately. I wrote this at an ungodly hour so there are probably mistakes, please lmk thanks :)

_ He was spiraling.  _

_ Adam’s bitter laugh echoed through his ears, bouncing off the walls in his skull filling every empty nook and cranny. Reki clenched his ears and squeezed his eyes closed in desperation to shut his infectious voice out from reverberating in his mind and clouding up his senses.  _

_ Reki forgets the fact that he’s on a skateboard going forbidden speeds along the S track, and before he knows it he’s launched in the air. The feeling of being grounded with his feet glued to the skateboard are long gone as he tries to shield and block his head with his arms in an attempt to soften his crash landing. Reki collides with the ground, feeling his arm bend against how nature intended to as his head scrapes against the dirt. _

_ Despite the harsh landing, he feels no pain. Only the pain of failing to protect his friend from this skateboarding pervert.  _

_ He’s failed again.  _

_ Reki’s only job was to beat Adam so he could protect Langa from this freak. But he failed. Why is he so weak? It’s all his fault that Langa’s going to get hurt.  _

_ It all started because of Reki. _

_ The overwhelming guilt flooded to his head, numbing the rest of his body. He feels his hands trembling in trepidation and tears pooling in his eyes causing his already hazy vision to become blurrier.  _

_ The self-deprecating thoughts started to storm in Reki’s mind, a thing he tends to do when he gets too deep in his head. The same words are amplified over and over again, his brain’s needle is broken on the record of his thoughts.  _

_ Failure Failure Failure Failure- _

_ It’s all your fault It’s all your fault It’s all your fault It’s all your fault- _

_ They won’t stop. The words won’t stop. The words start growing a mind of their own. They begin to grow flesh. The words morph into images. Images of Langa flying off his skateboard and colliding with the ground as he did on a loop. But this time he doesn’t get up. He stays on the ground, lifeless. Reki can’t reach him, he never can. He can’t help him off the ground. He can’t save him.  _

_ It’s all his fault.  _

_ Reki’s helpless again. He couldn’t help his friend. He couldn’t protect the ones he loved again. It’s all his fault. He’s so weak. _

  
  


~

“LANGA!” Reki bolts upright in his bed, panting and out of breath like he was fresh off his skateboard. 

“Reki?! What’s wrong?” Reki hears Langa’s raspy sleepy voice from below, rubbing his eyes. It took Reki a minute to gather his environment, he was in his bedroom. 

Langa was staying over for the weekend because they were training for his race against Adam, which he is still entirely against.

“Reki?” Langa asks again, more alert than before due to the lack of an answer coming from him. Langa gets up from the ground and leans against Reki’s bed, his icy eyes full of concern now. Reki hated that look on his friend. It was his fault he woke Langa up.

Reki was still trying to catch his breath, his heart felt like it was clogged in his throat. His hands were clutching his sheets as if he was going to float away. Reki tries to relax, he doesn't want to freak Langa out anymore.    


  
“Y-yeah, just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep.” Reki says, still clearly breathless and shaken up from his nightmare. 

“Was it the same dream you had in the middle of class? Because you shouted my name again.” Langa asked.

_ Shit, _ Reki thinks.  _ Forgot about that.  _

“No! I just sleep talk, that’s all.” Reki says. He knows he’s not going to buy it because this is the tenth time Langa stayed over and the first time he had a nightmare when he was over. He has a bad habit of sleep talking in the middle of nightmares. He learned this fact from sleeping in bed with his mom when he had chronic nightmares of monsters crawling out of his bed when he was little, and always shouting things out like “Help! Monsters!” in his fitful sleep. 

Langa definitely didn’t know this fact about Reki and he’d like to keep it that way because of his dignity.

Langa definitely doesn’t buy it, “Did you have a nightmare about me getting hurt again?” 

Reki eases up and sighs in defeat, no point in lying now, “Fine, I did. I’m just worried about you okay? I really  _ really  _ don’t like the idea of you going up against Adam and getting seriously injured due to the fact that I’m weak. I already went through this guilt once before and thought it was going to eat me alive and I feel like if it happened again I would never be able to forgive myself.” Reki says with glassy eyes. When did he become so fragile?

There’s a long silence following Reki’s confession. He can hear the white noise coming from his fan, the cicadas chirping outside, the soft breathing from a quiet Langa. 

_ I said too much I said too much I said too much- _

The realization hit Reki like a train. He feels the warmth gather in his cheeks. Thank god it’s dark in the room so Langa can’t see how red Reki’s face is.

In the earliest hours of the day, these are the times people are the most vulnerable. No one else is awake to hear your secrets except the ones who truly care enough to hear it. 

And that person was Langa.

After a heavy silence weighed around the room, Langa finally said something.

“You know back in Canada, I really struggled with making friends. I had mates here and there but none of them were truly my friends, only people I met through snowboarding. My entire life up until I’ve got here I’ve been alone.” Langa says in a low voice. 

Reki is holding his breath from shock and initial surprise. This is probably the most he’s heard Langa speak about himself to him. 

“When my dad died I almost quit snowboarding. He’s the entire reason I started and why I grew to love it, and when he died I felt like I was leaving him behind every time I snowboarded after he was gone. Like I was betraying him. It was never the same without him. When he was gone, my passion for it was gone. I never thought I could get over it.” 

“Until I met you. Until you introduced me to skateboarding. You gave me another reason to make my father proud. You gave me something to love again. You’re the first person other than my parents to care about me. To know the real me. You helped me fall in love, Reki.” Langa glances at Reki for a mere second and shys away, giving a soft smile. If it wasn’t for the dark, Reki would see the shade of pink blossoming on his face.

“I’m sorry you’re getting nightmares about me getting hurt but that’s not going to stop me from racing Adam. Even if I do get seriously injured just know that it’s not your fault at all. Even if I lose to Adam, I would never think about quitting skateboarding. And it will never be because of you.” Langa says.

Langa puts his palm over Reki’s clenched fist to reassure him. His breath hitches for a second before his hand eases his death grip on his bedsheets. Reki feels tears prick his eyes again, he’s always been an emotional person.

“That was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Reki says, realizing how depressing that sounds out loud. 

Langa lets out a quiet laugh and lies back down on the ground. 

“Can you promise me something?”   


“What?”

“Never mind, it’s two things.”

“M’kay, what?”

“Don’t be reckless and take me snowboarding one day.”

  
Langa lets out a chuckle, “I promise.”

Reki feels his heart flutter at the sound of Langa’s laughter. He knows he’ll treasure precious moments with his canadian best friend the most. As Reki lets his mind drift off, he lulls himself to sleep listening to Langa’s soft snoring coming from the ground. 

This time he dreams of Langa winning.


End file.
